Breaking Need To Know
by 24vampiregirl
Summary: Ever wondered how Charlie would find out about the Cullen's and the pack? This is a series of events that occur soon after Breaking Dawn, covering how step by step, Charlie learns more about the Cullen family and the wolves. Bella's PoV


**_This takes place quite soon after Breaking Dawn, within at least 6 months after the book ended. I always though Charlie would be eased into the world of vampires and werewolfs, so this will be a series of events, which slowly reveals more and more about the Cullen's and the pack. I have not tried a thing like this before, so please tell me what you think. _**

**_The first chapter is about Imprinting, through Bella's PoV_**

* * *

"Hey Dad!" I greeted Charlie, swinging the front door open to let him inside and out of the cold early morning air, well for him it was cold. I hadn't seen my father in a few days- though he was eager to come see Renesmee- Edward, Nessie and I had gone on a three day hunting trip in Canada.

As far as he knew, we were taking Nessie camping for her first time. I sighed quietly; as much as I hated lying to Charlie, it was necessary. It was just a thrill to have him in my life, something I would have never dreamed possible.

"Hey Bells!" he said, giving me a quick one armed hug before looking around the room enthusiastically "Where's Nessie?" Charlie asked, not even trying to hide the excitement in his tone. I walked around to main room where most of my family were settled.

Emmett and Jasper were on the floor playing a game that looked like a remake of monopoly, with double the money and triple the boards. Rosalie was flipping through the channels on the TV, not paying much attention. I could hear Esme in the kitchen, no doubt making Charlie a cup of tea. Carlisle was sitting on the couch with Jasper engaged in a quiet discussion over a book Jasper was holding.

Alice flitted around the room at a human pace; fixing every bit of furniture that was even a millimetre of balance. On the love seat, Edward sat down staring at Renesmee who lay asleep against his chest. Her head was buried into his neck, bronze curls fanning out across Edward's shoulders.

"Still tired after the trip then?" Charlie asked in a hushed whisper, but I could hear him as perfectly as I would if he were shouting at me. His tone was that of adoration and love; just being one of the many people who Renesmee had wrapped around her finger. From the look on his face, Charlie was proud to be a grandfather; as much as he hated the way it made him sound old.

"She's been sleeping for hours" I told him truthfully. I indicated that Charlie could sit down on the remaining armchair and went over to next to Edward on the loveseat myself. As Edward handed her over to me, Charlie saw how much she had grown. Though we were all used to her growth spurt, it still came as a shock to Charlie to see her grow so fast.

"Wow" he said, a little shocked "Nessie's grown so much! Still on that growth spurt eh?" Charlie asked Edward, who nodded and chuckled a bit in response. As soon as I had my daughter in my arms, I pulled her close to my chest. Nessie nuzzled her head into my neck, smiling in her sleep.

In the distance I heard a faint padding of paws along the soft dirt, then a slight change in the air as someone phased outside the house. Edward, hearing the sound of Jacob's approach, headed into the kitchen to get him something to eat; knowing he would be starving.

A few seconds later, Jacob came into the house through the back door, wearing nothing but a pair of old scruffy shorts, covered in rain that had just started to pour outside. "Hey Charlie!" he called as soon as he spotted him, but his eyes were staring at the back of Renesmee's head as she slept against my neck. Charlie barley managed to grunt a 'hey' back before Nessie woke up.

As soon as her little eyes fluttered open, Jacob was rushed to her side. Renesmee placed her small dimpled hand against my neck as she continued to regain consciousness, her eyes darting around the room, taking in everyone. In my mind, a picture of Edward flashed in and she wondered where he was, searching desperately around for her Daddy. A small whimper escaped her lips as she realised he was not in the room.

Jacob, not knowing what was wrong with her, reached out to take her. "What's the matter? Is she okay?" he asked urgently, his voice a bit louder than it should have been. I surrendered her quickly so she could show Jacob she was alright, placing a small hand on his cheek and patting his neck with the other in reassurance.

"She's fine Jacob" I said, rolling my eyes slightly at his overdramatic response "She just wants Edward" I whispered so low Charlie wouldn't hear; he wasn't exactly aware of Renesmee's gift. Right on cue, Edward appeared at the entranceway to the room and I could see Nessie relax in Jacob's arms. He headed over to Jacob, handing him a plate of food and reaching out to take Renesmee.

Jacob seemed unwilling to give her up, but kissed her forehead lightly and gave her to Edward. The whole time Charlie's eyes were wide with shock. He defiantly knew there was some tie between Jacob and Nessie, but he had never really seen how protective Jacob was with her.

When he spoke, he talked slowly, as if was going over the words in his head many times while saying them "I know I didn't want to know anything about you" he said to Jacob warily "But I really don't understand you and Nessie" Charlie said, his eyes very confused.

"I could tell you about it if you like" Jacob said slightly tauntingly "But it involves a lot of stuff about wolves…" Charlie flinched slightly when Jacob said wolves but otherwise nodded burning curiosity in his eyes. I decided to give my dad some pre-warning; after all, he was incredibly uneasy about the supernatural.

"Dad" I said calmly "If we tell you this it will break the need to know thing. But it will all make sense to you and will ease your confusion". Everyone in the room had frozen, though Charlie hadn't noticed. He took a deep breath, the statues coming back to life as well. After a few minutes silence, Charlie continued.

"If I could live through Jake stripping in front of me then bursting out into a giant wolf, then I can live through this" Everyone one in the room laughed, Jacob the most relaxed out of everyone. I wished my dad knew what he was getting himself into. Jacob thought for a moment while Charlie sipped at his coffee slowly, as if he was preparing himself for what was coming as much as I was.

"Okay Charlie..." Jacob started, staring at Renesmee as she waited patiently for how Jacob would describe their bond. "How much do you know about Quileute legends? Has Billy told you any of them?" I understood why he would start off this way; wanting to know anything Charlie has all ready been told.

"Not really. I barely know anything, sorry" Charlie said confused, but slightly embarrassed, as if he should know a lot more about his best friends tribe history. Jacob looked pleased; this way he would be able to control what Charlie hears and stop him making as many judgements like I had when I found out about Quil and Claire.

"Well we take our legends very seriously" Jacob said, taking on the alpha tone "And one particular one will explain about me and Nessie". Charlie nodded stiffly, waiting for Jacob to continue. The room was tense, as everyone waited for Jacob to sort out his head. I hadn't noticed how still we had all become until someone shifted around.

Rosalie moved over to where Emmett had stopped the game on the floor. She sat behind him, combing through her hair out of boredom while Emmett eagerly watched what was happening with Charlie and Jacob, as if something hugely dramatic could happen anytime. And it could. If it were not for Jasper's calming waves, I would be in a panic- who knows what might happen when Jacob starts telling Charlie about the legends of his tribe. What if Charlie asks more questions? What if he finds out about the 'cold ones'?

Alice flitted over to Jasper, dropping herself down on his lap and curling up into a small ball and he wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head back against his chest, and closed her eyes, falling into a relaxed state. I could tell she was trying to search for the future-it was her natural instinct- and her face turned pinched as Renesmee and the wolfs interfered with her future. Jasper smoothed out the crinkles that had formed on her forehead.

Esme and Carlisle held hands on the couch, not paying attention to what was happening in the rest of the room, but still waiting patiently while Jacob carefully decided how to tell Charlie about Imprinting. I turned my attention back to Edward- how long had it been since I saw the perfection of his features? Too long. He and Jacob had their eyes locked on each other, Jacob's brow furrowed in concentration. Occasionally Edward shook or nodded his head ever so slightly in reaction to Jacob's thoughts.

I felt a gentle pull on the end of my hair, and immediately looked down to the toddler sized beauty that had made her way onto my lap. Renesmee pulled impatiently on my hair, demanding my attention. I smiled at her, cuddling her against my chest. She put images of Charlie's patient but curious expression in my head, waiting for Jacob to explain. At that point, Jacob cleared his throat and sat down next to me, squeezing his way onto the couch. Nessie patted his arm, probably telling him something.

"So Charlie" Jacob's voice said confidently, but I could tell he was just as nervous as I was "Since you haven't heard the legends, I am guessing you have no clue what imprinting is?" Charlie nodded, looking a bit more relaxed. "Well it's the way we- I mean us wolfs- find our..." Jacob searched for the right word, obviously, he couldn't use lovers or mates without Charlie turning purple "...soul mates" I let out a huge breath I didn't realise I had been holding. Charlie still held his in anticipation.

"It doesn't happen to everybody" Jacob continued, his eyes flicking back between Nessie and Charlie "At least it shouldn't" he muttered in a lower tone. "It's meant to be an exception...We don't really know why it happens, we all have our ideas...but it just happens instantly, we have no control over it" Jacob said, trying to repress Charlie's judgements.

"So what _exactly_ is imprinting?" Charlie asked in a shaky voice. Everyone leaned forward slightly to hear Jacob's answer.

"It's really hard to explain...it's all about what holds you hear, to the earth I guess... when you find you're...soul mate...you forget about everything but her. Nothing else matters...she holds you hear instead of gravity...it's not like everything disappears, more like she is your reason to live and without her, you would be nothing" Charlie's face was a mixture of shock and confusion, overwhelmed by the passion and emotion in Jake's voice.

After a long five minutes, Charlie spoke, and everyone in the room froze as the silence was broken (well, Jacob jumped). "So...you i_mprinted_" Charlie made the word imprinted sound rather sarcastic "on Nessie? She is what keeps you here?" Jacob lay back on the couch, throwing his arm on the couch behind me, sending a swell or werewolf smell around the room.

"Yup" he said, popping his lips on the 'p', like all the hard parts were over. Charlie nodded, in a way that was not fully satisfied. Esme spoke for the first time, always the comforting mother figure.

"Would you like another cup of tea, Charlie" she asked, moving so she could take his cup back to the kitchen. He broke out of his thoughts to answer "No thank you" She smiled and flitted out of the room, coming back in a few minutes to sit beside Carlisle.

"I get that you imprinted on Nessie..." Charlie said "But that doesn't really explain the way you act with each other..." Charlie's eyes were fixed on where Nessie was now cuddled up with Jacob, with Jacob staring at her like she was the only light in the room.

Jacob broke his gaze away to reply "Like I said...nothing else matters to me but Nessie...I just want her to be safe and happy" he shrugged; Charlie nodded again, understanding a bit more.

Suddenly he laughed a rough chuckle "And you are okay with this?" Charlie looked at Edward and I, mainly Edward though, knowing Edward wouldn't be happy about his enemy being his daughters 'soul mate'. Edward laughed, and then was serious.

"Like Jacob said, he had no control over it. It was involuntary. So I guess I have to be okay with it. He wants to keep Nessie safe and happy, so I guess we can both form a truce over that" They smiled at each other, Jacob, Charlie and Edward. Then Charlie looked at me, serious again, with more questions.

"What about you? I mean it must be a bit awkward...and does Nessie even get a choice"

"Of course she does" I said honestly "but she loves Jacob, and he takes really good care of her. The imprinting isn't just one sided, Nessie cares about Jacob too" and as if to emphasise my point, Nessie patted Jacob's knee again where she sat, smiling up at him as they beamed at each other.

Charlie let out a humph. "So you said that this doesn't happen to everybody, but has it happened to anyone else then?" he asked and the room stopped immediately in shock. This was what we didn't want. It was enough that Charlie and accepted his only grandchild had some weird imprinting thing with Jacob, but I didn't really want him knowing what would happen when Nessie grew up and I didn't really want to think about it myself. Jacob took a huge breath and we all braced ourselves.

* * *

**_I am sorry for the cliff hanger a bit at the end, but I will update as soon as I can and I have the chapter all planned out. Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas on Charlie's reactions to imprinting between Sam and Emily or Jacob and Nessie. _**


End file.
